


【BBS】Magic Tricks （魔法世界AU，微VD/LD向，小短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：我與我的失智貓頭鷹</p>
            </blockquote>





	【BBS】Magic Tricks （魔法世界AU，微VD/LD向，小短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊梗取自Terroriser等人近期Gmod的影片

許多巫師都有著自己的寵物，他們可能是信使，也可能是守護獸，就算單純養隻三頭犬觀賞的都有。

以Brian來說，他從小的時候，最想要就是自己的寵物。他沒想過要派他的寵物什麼任務，最近他剛從學院畢業，得到自己的巫師執照，成為一位獨立的巫師了！這可是他人生中的大事，儘管其他一些同學早就有自己的寵物，不過Brian認為他必須先證明自己有能力養隻寵物才行。

在他畢業後的沒多久，便興高采烈的帶著他打工存下來的錢出門，穿過各種古怪的巷弄，拒絕石頭人推銷的那些閃亮寶石，以及很明確問他要不要從事性愛影片拍攝工作的豹女孩，終於找到那間藏在街道深處的小店。

招牌看起來髒兮兮的，好像已經在那裡幾百年一樣，雖然Brian也說不准，畢竟據他的朋友Nogla所言，他們的校長似乎已經九百歲之類的。不過還是能看見，上頭用白色寫著「H2ODelirious」這個詞，下方則是單純的藍色當底，看起來不似其他的招牌花俏。

剛聽到H2O的時候，其實Brian還以為是專賣水生動物的，不過Nogla說他的猴子Lui就是在那裡買的。Nogla幾乎每天都會帶Lui一起，不管去哪裡都會讓猴子走在旁邊，或是讓他跳到自己的肩膀上。

想到Lui這隻聰明到過頭的猴子，Brian只記得無數的惡作劇，讓Nogla常常又叫又跳的，他有次還在課堂上吐出金魚，也曾在半夜衝出房門，在深夜的走廊上頂著都是蟑螂的頭髮，或是帶著像鬼一樣的妝走在路上。

雖然多少有些被嚇到，不過Brian也是見過他們兩個和平的時光，像他曾經在販賣機前遇過兩個傢伙，Nogla不斷問著Lui想要買哪個，而Lui一直說「那一個」，卻沒有明確的指出是哪個，因此開始循環著Nogla問「你到底要哪一個，Liu！」然後Lui繼續用小孩子聲音回答同樣的話。

他不曉得這場爭論到底結果怎樣，因為Brian那天太累便先回房間休息，不過聽說他們在那臺販賣機前搞了超過三個小時，直到販賣機被吵得受不了，乾脆把所有東西都吐一個出來，再噴一串帳單到Nogla的臉上。

也許是因為受到朋友的影響，Brian老覺得自己的肩膀空空的，不少人確實都愛把寵物放在肩膀上，儘管這導致許多人需要掛科看肩膀，但是Brian挺喜歡這種隨時有人陪伴的感覺。

原本他是考慮過像龍之類的寵物，大家都知道龍很酷，會飛又會噴火，很多強大的巫師都會選擇龍當寵物，不過Brian想想還是放棄，龍很稀有且不好照顧，加上當他們長大之後，不只會把你的肩膀壓碎，還會連你的房子都吃掉，這對經濟能力有限的Brian來說，不是個適當的選擇。

後來他覺得貓頭鷹是種不錯的選擇，貓頭鷹在巫師間是常見的寵物，但這不影響Brian覺得他們也很炫。他們會飛，可以幫忙送信件，加上是猛禽類，那對尖銳的小爪子可是兇殘無比，他們還能在夜晚行動自如，甚至可以轉牠們的頭。

想清楚之後，站在十字路口間的Brian深吸了一口氣，打開巷內小店的深藍色木門，清脆的鈴聲傳來，有著乾淨氣味的店裡沒什麼動物，只有一個高大的男人站在櫃台前，正皺著眉處理一個發出聲音的盒子。

張望四周一會兒，店裡有著不少的寵物用品，還有一些漂亮的木製架子跟籠子，牆上則是貼著幾張動物的照片，只有櫃台那裡看起來一團混亂，滿地的紙張和文具用品，像有人在這裡打過架，或是有浣熊闖進來一樣。

站在陽光下的男人仍在忙碌，手壓著動來動去的紙盒，嘴裡說著一種奇怪的語言，過了一會兒之後，盒子終於沒有了動靜，「哈囉？」見狀後，Brian有些怯生生的開口，男人馬上轉過來，用僅剩的獨眼看著他。

「想要什麼嗎，老兄？」手輕拍幾次盒蓋後，帶著一邊眼罩的男人走過來，伸出他的大手跟Brian的握了下，然後那張有著鬍子的臉露出和善的笑容，讓Brian稍微放鬆一些。

「我想要一隻貓頭鷹，其他動物也很好，不過我覺得貓頭鷹或許挺適合我的，看看這裡，不錯的空間，雖然我好像沒有看到……」抓抓自己的後頸，Brian有些不好意思的對著瞇起眼睛的男人笑笑，「我是說，我是朋友介紹我來的，他說這裡會有適合我的寵物？」

聽完Brian的話後，男人滿臉瞭然的點點頭，「你運氣不錯，我們這裡剛好有一隻貓頭鷹在找主人。」他走到櫃台把那個白色的盒子捧過來，打開盒蓋後，裡頭是一隻橘色的貓頭鷹，正閉著眼睛，似乎是在睡覺。

接過重量不算輕的盒子，Brian看著那隻小貓頭鷹，羽毛的顏色亮麗又柔順，長眉毛讓牠儘管閉著眼睛，還是看起來充滿殺氣，黑色的鳥喙銳利的反射著光，「這……太棒了！」有些興奮的Brian說道，並用一種非常期待的眼神看著另外一個男人。

男人扭曲著嘴角，有點像是在憋笑，「那就是他了！」然後他說道，拍拍Brian的肩膀，示意他到櫃檯來結帳，「呃，就這樣嗎？」有些狐疑的Brian捧著盒子，對於如此迅速的手續感到奇怪，尤其是這隻貓頭鷹好像真得很睏，到現在完全沒有睜開眼過，要不是牠的腹部有起伏，Brian搞不好會以為這是標本。

已經從櫃檯底下拿出收營機的男人抬起一邊的眉毛，「當然，一見鍾情啊老兄，不用懷疑了，這就是你最好的選擇。」男人看著Brian的眼睛說，一邊接過Brian手上的盒子，讓Brian有些迷迷糊糊的掏出錢包，在茫然間遞出鈔票，便帶著貓頭鷹回家。

直到他回到自己的公寓，將盒子放到桌上，然後自己坐到沙發上的那瞬間，Brian才有如做夢後驚醒，驚覺到自己剛剛幹了什麼。他抹一把自己的臉之後站起來，小心翼翼的打開盒蓋，從那一點點的縫隙間窺看，而裡頭也正有一對金色的眼睛瞪著他。

Brian被這一看，心裡其實被嚇一跳，但他仍告訴自己沒事，接著把整個盒子打開，低頭看向也站著的貓頭鷹，互相打量著對方，「嗨，小傢伙，」身為比較高大的人類，Brian覺得自己有義務先自我介紹一下，避免嚇到來到新環境的動物。

然而貓頭鷹還是一動也不動，像個雕塑一樣繼續看著Brian，Brian試探性的伸手過去，牠也都沒有動彈，連Brian把牠捧起來，移動到桌子上放著，用手指戳戳牠的腦袋，小傢伙仍舊一點反應都沒有。

手指稍微再用力一點，結果貓頭鷹很乾脆的倒在桌面上，開始覺得事情不妙的Brian暗自叫了一聲，他深怕自己做錯什麼，或者因為別的理由嚇得這隻可憐的動物都傻了，也挺後悔就這樣魯莽的帶著小傢伙出來。

他試著把貓頭鷹擺正，但是後者好像完全放棄自己一樣，馬上又向後仰倒，也對食物和玩具完全沒興趣，焦慮的Brian只好把牠放到自己腿上，努力想在網路上搜尋出一點資料，找了半天也沒個總結。

開始覺得疲倦不堪的Brian伸伸懶腰，外頭天色已經暗了很久，他想這樣也不是辦法，明天還是回去原本的店，問看看到底是怎麼回事。抱持著緊張的心情，Brian帶著還是當機的貓頭鷹，在對方發亮的金色眼睛裡，進入他經歷過最不安的一晚。

第二天早上，雖然睡得極度不好，但Brian完全不敢賴床，快速的梳洗後，就趕緊把貓頭鷹裝回盒子出門，沿途不斷的胡亂想著其他的方案，直到抵達熟悉的十字路口後停下。

他看著一個捲髮的客人剛走出店裡，手裡正舉著一隻帶著白色安全帽的小豬，用有些困惑的眼神，跟那隻眼神看起來有點兇的豬對望。

他有禮貌的向那個男人借過，不過後者好像沒也聽見，只是自顧自的跟那隻豬說話，「我該幫你取什麼名？小貓？你的安全帽上有隻老虎！」帶著眼睛的男人碎念著，然後推了下歪掉的眼鏡。

「我媽又不是老虎！我有名字叫Tyler！」在Brian正要打開店門時，他隱約聽到身後有人說道，可是轉過頭，只有方才的那個男人跟豬，逐漸消失在另外一條巷子轉角。

他想過或許是那隻豬在說話？不過除了Lui以外，Brian從未見過有寵物會說人話，歪頭愣了一下後，他聳聳肩膀，不再去想那個男人和小豬的事情，便轉回來透露出一股冷氣的店裡。

在Brian的臉來到原本的位置時，他差點尖叫出聲。一隻巨大的兔子臉就在他的面前，「先生請問你想要買一隻兔子嗎？」兔子發出男人的聲音，用著有點可憐的語調說道，這讓Brian瞬間覺得更冷了。

「呃、我覺得我的貓頭鷹……好像壞掉了？」他低著頭，不敢再看著大兔子恐怖的眼睛，有些擔憂的開口，「那你要不要換成養一隻兔子？我的毛是真的，你可以摸摸看！」然而會說話的大兔子並不死心，還想要拉Brian的手去碰自己像布偶裝的身體。

被兔子溫熱的手抓著的Brian吞著口水，儘管兔子的毛真得很舒服，但是他對於對方詭異的笑聲感到害怕，不斷試圖收回自己的手，力氣卻原比對方小上許多，「別亂搞了客人了！他不是適合你的人。」就在Brian掙扎間，另外一個男人的聲音傳來。

聽到那句話之後，兔子沮喪的鬆開Brian的手，抖抖自己的鼻子，拖著腳退開門口，難過的帶著駝背的身影躲到陰暗處，坐在牠的板凳上繼續看著窗外行人，而在牠旁邊的櫃檯處，一個穿著藍色外套的男人，正揉著眼睛從滿桌子的雜物間起身。

跟昨天自己見過的人不同，這個男人較矮小些，臉上還畫著奇怪的小丑裝，「我們這裡可不是獸醫院，不過還是跟我說你的貓頭鷹是他媽的是怎麼了！」他搔著黑色的腦袋，一邊打著呵欠，一邊朝著Brian懶洋洋的走過來， 

感覺比昨天還要怪異些，不過Brian還是解釋道，自己是昨天來這裡買了貓頭鷹的，「我想牠似乎有點……問題？」他在男人有些詫異的眼光下繼續說，「我是說，他可能是有點失智？或是智能障礙之類的嗎？老天啊我不曉得，牠就是這樣一動也不動的！」Brian盯著那個沒有聲響的盒子，刻意壓低音量說。

其實Brian不介意自己的寵物生病，或者有其他的問題，這完全不影響他愛自己的寵物，不過他覺得自己應該要知道對方的狀況，這樣他才可以做好充足的準備，來給自己的寵物最好的照顧。

「讓我看看。」滿臉都是困惑的男人說道，讓Brian打開了盒子，將裡頭的貓頭鷹捧出來，抱在自己的懷裡。

男人在看清楚貓頭鷹的瞬間，爆出一句粗口，「搞什麼鬼？Evan你什麼時候跑到那裡去的？」他瞪大藍色的眼睛，對著仍舊不動的貓頭鷹說，「我還以為你這壞男孩自己出去玩了！」

在Brian搞不清楚事情的情況下，他隱約感覺自己手裡的貓頭鷹脹大了些，他低頭看看牠，貓頭鷹看起來還是沒動過，只是眼神中多了點怒氣，而面前的男人仍自顧自碎碎念著，沒有察覺到這件事情，Brian也不曉得要不要打斷他。

這時候一隻紅狐狸從角落竄出來，在抓著後頸的男人腳邊打轉，身體不斷磨蹭著男人的腳，「喔，我知道了！」抱起地上的狐狸，男人大聲的宣布著，「就是你幹得！」他笑著搔搔狐狸的肚子。

在男人懷裡咧開嘴的狐狸四肢腳屈曲著，然後轉過臉來看著Brian的方向，露出有著傷疤的右眼，那隻獨眼讓他想起昨天的男人，不過在Brian開始覺得不可思議時，手裡的貓頭鷹已經脹大到很明顯了。

「你這混蛋！」貓頭鷹突然說道，還因為憤怒而有些破音，Brian還來不及選擇要驚訝貓頭鷹會說話，還是對方竟然變得活跳跳的，憤怒的貓頭鷹已經掙脫Brian，衝過去啄看起來笑得很開心的狐狸。

兩隻動物馬上就滾到地上，打得四周的東西都被碰倒，「看來我昨天外出時，我的朋友不小心把我的另外一個朋友賣給你了！」讓出道路的男人說，看著一團混亂的Brian想著，根本不會有人看得出來，而且這真的也太「不小心」。

「總之，雖然Evan是世界上走得最快的貓頭鷹，但你還是換隻寵物吧，」完全不擔心自己店快被砸的男人說，「我個人推薦浣熊，他們是最高雅的生物了，還會幫你洗東西！我們這裡有各種顏色的！」他歡快的回到櫃檯前，不理會兔子渴望的眼神，拿起桌上成堆紙中的其中一張，上頭是一張浣熊的大頭照。

「不……」Brian有些尷尬的瞥了眼重新然滿希望的兔子，對於對方坐在兩隻吵架的動物中間感到抱歉，「我想我可能換點別得吧……」

「那一隻麋鹿呢？」男人邊說著邊彎下腰，在底下的櫃子裡東翻西找，然後掏出一隻小麋鹿放到桌上，「年紀跟你不會差太大。」他不管掉在地上的所有東西，抱著那隻嘴裡不曉得在嚼著什麼的麋鹿說道。

「呃……」Brian在心裡頭叫著無數次的老天，有些不知所措的看著氣定神閒的麋鹿，他的腦子已經亂成一團，無數的聲音告訴他這樣不行，一隻天殺的麋鹿？他要怎麼照顧這傢伙？

可是看看這傢伙圓潤的眼睛跟溫暖的毛皮，還有乖順的樣子，真的在內心深處有個聲音說「就是他了」，或許他可以搬回老家，那裏有一大片牧場，等他賺足了錢，就能帶著這傢伙找個大點的地方待著，或是跟一些巫師一樣四處旅行也行。

所以Brian還是跟男人握手成交，且男人答應會給他一些寵物用品當做補償，「別擔心，我們會幫你送貨到府！」最他這樣說著，並從在地板上把氣呼呼的貓頭鷹抱起來，用奇特的笑聲向Brian揮手道別。

直到Brian回家後，都還是開心的像被施咒，他也沒發現，他根本沒有跟對方商量時間，或者其他應該要注意的事情，就這樣充滿期待的入睡，直到第二天醒來，他在客廳看見一個長著麋鹿角的男人坐他的沙發上，手裡拿著一根湯匙在剝柳橙。

好吧，看起來事情就是這樣了，世間無奇不有，年輕的巫師Brian這樣告訴自己，並決定先跟著坐到穿著彩色衣服的男人旁邊，接過被剝好的柳橙，邊吃著邊想著等等要打電話對著Nogla吼上個一小時。


End file.
